


Raphael Santiago Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 17,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Raphael Santiago





	1. Chapter 1

“Well hello there sweetheart.” Raphael hummed smugly.

 

You gave no other response than a growl, followed by a hiss when he stepped even closer, eyeing him like a wild beast.

 

“Ah, careful Amor, now then let me see.” He looked at you closely, confusing you enough to let him wave his hands hypnotically in front of you.

You woke in a building you didn’t recognise, a man was with Raphael, both of them turning to look at you as you sat up.

 

“Can’t you at least check?” He muttered to which the other man nodded.

 

“The favours I do for you Raphael, I better be getting a better Christmas present this year.” You growled when the man finished talking and walked to you, gripping your face in his hands. “Excuse you young lady, no need to be so rude… I’m Magnus.”

 

“Well, is she?” Raphael sighed, walking the length of the room before retracing his steps till you felt to dizzy to watch him.

 

“Will you be patient.” Magnus sighed, gripping your face tighter as his hands started to glow. “Open your mouth.”

 

“What does it say!” Raphael sounded like a giddy child, to which Magnus cluck his tongue and pulled away from you.

 

“Yes, she is yours, you belong together now would you kindly leave?” He chuckled fondly. “I do not intend to experience another of your romances.”

**********************************************************************

“How are you today Amor?” Raphael asked when he found you alone in one of the many rooms of the hotel.

 

Instead of answering you scowled, tossing a knife at him with surprising accuracy. Raphael chuckled as he pulls it out, twirling it in his fingers as he walked towards you.

 

“Now that is just rude.” He hummed, frowning when you huffed at him.

 

“I want to go home.” You snapped quickly.

 

“You are home, Magnus has tested you and I was right, you’re my mate.” He chuckled when you crinkled your nose. “Soulmate if you prefer.”

 

“Why?” You asked simply and he shrugged.

 

“Not even Magnus knows that, but we’ll get to know each other a little better and who knows, maybe he'll figure it out.”

******************************************************************************

You smiled as the vampire you were talking to joked around, smiling at his attempts to flirt with you, not even noticing when Raphael was suddenly next to you.

 

“Hello Amor.” He hummed, kissing softly at your neck as you tried to continue talking to them.

 

“Raph!” You giggled as he nipped a small mark into your neck before sidling off to get a drink, returning a few minutes later to slid his arm around your waist.

 

“I’m sure I gave you all something to do, why’re you here bothering (Y/N)?” Raphael snapped after you’d ignored him, staring the other vampire down until he left.

 

“That was mean.” You giggled, ducking your head into his neck before pulling away.

 

“Well you are mine.” He smirked, kissing you quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

You smiled as the last of the sunrays flowed over the mountain, caressing your skin as you basked in the last of the light before the ball began.

“It’s a beautiful city.” A man said from the shadows, seeming to step forward as the light vanished.

“Alicante?” You hummed and smiled. “Yes, it is, unfortunately I don’t get to come here very often.” 

“Neither do I, but occasionally someone can deal with the problems at home and I get to come here.” He smiled and took your hand, kissing the back of it. “I’m Raphael.”

 

“(Y/N), it’s a pleasure to meet you Raphael.” you smiled and glanced back at the building you’d escaped from.

“You came for the ball as well?” Raphael hummed as he linked arms with you and walked with you into the large building where people were milling around.

“Yes, well my friends insisted that we attend.” You admitted and he smiled.

 

“Perhaps later on we can dance?” He asked and you nodded.

***********************************************************************************

“Excuse me?” Raphael asked as you finished dancing with your partner and turned to see him smiling at you. “May I have this dance?”

“most certainly.” You let him take your hand and lead you to the middle of the dance floor.

The two of you danced most of the evening, not feeling the need to talk, just enjoy each other’s company. Eventually he pulled away, excusing himself from the ball room.

 

“Have you seen the man I was dancing with?” You asked your friends who glanced around for him.

 

“No, didn’t he give you his number or anything?” They asked and you shook your head.

 

“No I didn’t even think to ask him for it.” You sighed and they all looked around for a little while before the group decided to head back to the hotel.

“You never know, he could be living in New York, or Brooklyn and you know we live and work there so you could bump into him.” One of them offered and you smiled at them.

“I suppose.” You sighed and glanced back at the ballroom, the memories of dancing with Raphael burned into your mind as one you won’t forget.


	3. Chapter 3

“What have you done?” Clary asked as she and Simon found him after searching for the both of you all night.

“What I needed to do.” He sighed and Clary glanced at Simon who stopped Raphael from leaving.

“The Clave is furious, if you’ve done what you offered they will not be happy… the vampires will outcast you.” He explained and Raphael rolled his eyes.

“I know that Simon, but she didn’t deserve what happened, the Clave refused to help her so I did.” Raphael said calmly.

“Raphael the injury she had should have… they have their traditions that you had no right to interfere with.” Clary sighed and he shrugged.

 

“Why is it that you two are here and not the bog Shadowhunters, if it is such a big deal?” His tone was threatening and both of them backed away from Raphael.

 

“They’re looking for where you put her.” Clary muttered and he let out a laugh.

 

“Where I put her, as if she’s something to put into storage.” Raphael pushed past Simon but paused and glanced at Clary. “just remember, the good ones die young.”

*****************************************************

You tore through the ground and crawled out, scrambling for a bag of blood that was tossed to you, tearing into it and only became aware that you were being watched.

 

“Hello (Y/N).” Raphael said and your eyes slowly met his.

 

“(Y/N)?” a dark hair girl asked and tried to step towards you but you growled, backing towards Raphael in confusion.

 

“Don’t worry, they’ll come back, do you remember me?” He asked and you nodded slowly.

 

“She doesn’t remember us!” The girl shrieked and Raphael moved to catch you before you could nervously attack her.

 

 

“Ah, Darling calm down, wouldn’t do you any good to attack them.” He sighed and held you by the waist as you growled at them.

 

“Raphael, you understand that the Clave will not stand for this?” a tall dark haired boy muttered and put a hand on the girl’s shoulder.

 

“Clave?” You muttered and he nodded.

 

“I will deal with being shunned, if needs be your Clave can demand a new leader, but the vampires that were rescued by her will not agree with them silently.” Raphael warned.

“Will our access to (Y/N) be cut off?” The blond who had been lurking around asked.

“Of course, I’m not the Clave, if she wishes to see you she can… but for now I suggest I take her back to rest and I’ll have Simon call Clary when she’s ready for you.” He promised and the girl slowly moved to hand a picture to Simon.

“We just want her to be ok.” She whispered and Raphael nodded as he led you away, smiling when you threw a confused look back at the sad group of Shadowhunters.


	4. Chapter 4

“Raph!” You yelled and dived for the demon.

“(Y/N) … come on answer me.” Raphael called as he tried to get to you but you jumped back onto the roof with a chuckle.

“Seriously I’m tough, you thought an itty-bitty demon could get me?” You giggled and he rolled his eyes as Simon chuckled behind him.

“What were you thinking!” Raphael snapped and you rolled your eyes.

“Urm saving your life, seriously Raphael if I have to deal with Camille again I will eat Mundanes just to get rid of her.” You sighed dramatically and he rolled his eyes.

“No… (Y/N) I am your leader, it is not ok to just throw yourself in front of me and besides I could have handled that myself.” He huffed and you glanced at Simon who shrugged.

“Sure, you could.” You teased and Raphael cocked his head as he stopped walking and turned to face you.

“I want you to promise you won’t do something so stupid again.” He snapped and you glanced at him as you hopped down into the street, waiting for them to follow you.

“Why are you getting all protective Raph, is someone in love?” You teased and he rolled his shoulders, adjusting his jacket as he glanced around.

 

“No, you’re the only one of my minions I can stand.” He sighed.

“Oh, great thanks a lot.” Simon chuckled and you high-fived him when Raphael groaned.

“Fine you’re one of the two minions I can stand, now I want your word that you won’t do something so stupid again.” He watched you closely until you shook your head and he dropped his head back with an exasperated moan.

 

“I can’t promise it what happens if you get hurt and we don’t have a leader?” You admitted quietly and Raphael forced you across the street and against a wall in a split second of movement.

“What happens if you get hurt and I have to deal with these ignorant blood suckers alone?” He mumbled and your fingers played with his jacket button as you thought over what he said.

 

“Ok fine but it’s scary thinking about you not being our leader.” You admitted and stroked your cheek with his thumb.

“You’ll be fine… now I think nearly begin killed warrants some affection.” He stepped back, smiling when you kissed his cheek before running to Simon and grabbing his hand.

“First one to make Alec Lightwood roll his eyes gets a positive blood I’ve been hiding!” You called and you vanished with Simon in tow, hearing Raphael yell about not hiding blood as you went.


	5. Chapter 5

“You know a nice person would leave a girl alone.” You sighed.

“I wasn’t aware I’d given you the impression of niceness.” Alec muttered without looking at you as he waited for Jace to return with your ‘partner’.

“Maybe you should start being nice if you want some help.” This had the Shadowhunter chuckling.

“You put three Mundanes in the hospital this week.” He pushed off the wall as he spotted Izzy and Jace. “You don’t have a choice, nice or not.”

“Well I don’t see the Clave coughing up a food source.” You hummed and rolled your eyes when you saw Raphael had joined the others.

 

“Veo que llegaran a usted también.” Raphael chuckled and you sighed.

 

“Todo lo que quería era un poco de merienda, al parecer, eso no es acceptable.” You glared at Alec who was waiting for the two of you to finish.

 

“If you two are done, we have Demon’s to hunt.” Jace huffed and you motioned for Raphael to lead the way.


	6. Chapter 6

“Urgh how can you stand this bloodsucker?” You sighed to Simon as Clary led the two of you to a café that was open a night so you could all finally hang out.

“Same way we handle your full moons, with a serious but sarcastic demeanour and a few inside jokes.” Simon told you as he opened the door and Clary started to laugh.

 

“Yes and besides, we have a pet werewolf we needed a vampire to finish the set.” She winked as you set down and pointed at Simon.

 

“He doesn’t count.” She muttered.

 

 

“Why not?” You sighed and waited for the odd response you’d no doubt get.

 

 

“Because I’m the monster master, I control them all.” He waved his hands in front of him and you burst into laughter, followed by Clary who clutched at her ribs when he continued to pull faces.

 

 

“I’d like to see you try!” Clay gasped once the two of you had stopped laughing.

 

 

“But seriously how do you put up with Raphael?” You ask Simon who shrugged.

 

 

“We just do.” Simon said with a smile.

***********************************************************

“Simon!” You called out as you wondered through the hotel.

 

“When I heard a wolf had wondered into my domain I was angry but now that I see it’s you, I’m feeling a little more forgiving.” Raphael mumbled when he saw you.

“Well goodness don’t I feel honoured.” you sassed and stepped past the vampire to find your friend who was tugging at his over shirt.

 

“Ready to go?” Simon asked glancing behind you and you nodded.

“Yeah Clary’s meeting us at the café.” You hummed and followed Simon out, flicking your hair over your shoulder and ignoring Raphael as he politely bowed.

*****************************************************************************************

“Where are we going?” You asked as Clary and Simon led you into the Pandemonium.

 

 

“Just looking for someone.” Clary said over the music and shrugged in Simon’s direction.

 

 

He vanished off into the crowd leaving you and Clary to grab one of the tables that overlooked the whole club. A few minutes later Simon came back with Raphael in tow and you went to get up and leave but Clary grabbed your arm.

 

 

“We all know that you both like each other, despite the whole flirty hate thing you’ve got going on.” Clary chided and sat you in your seat.

 

“So enjoy a night on us and stop being so grouchy.” Simon finished and Raphael chuckled.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine.” He took as seat and turned to you, waiting for you to object.

“Fine.” You hummed and tried to hide the smile on your face.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey (Y/N) you going to see Raphael?” Izzy asked as they walked to the train and stopped to turn to you.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be back tomorrow.” You sighed through a yawn.

“I’ll be doing a training session with Clary in the afternoon if you want to help.” Jace offered as he stretched.

“Don’t worry Lightwood I’ll be back before that.” You chuckled and reached up to ruffle Alec’s hair as he went to object.

You walked back to the Hotel, smiling when you found that the door was locked and Raphael was waiting for you in the living room. As soon as he heard you he hopped to his feet, moving in front of you in seconds, shuffling with uncharacteristic awkwardness.

“Fancy seeing you here.” You joked in an attempt to make him smile.

“(Y/N) I have something to ask you.” Raphael muttered quietly

“Sure what’s up?” you asked quickly when he began to run his hands through his hair.

“I’ve thought of so many ways to say this but… I guess simplicity is best.” Raphael rummaged through his packet and found what he was looking for. “(Y/N) will you marry me?”

You were completely stunned. You loved Raphael but marrying him would cause so many problems between Shadowhunters and the Vampires. He nodded and tucked the small box back in his pocket without looking at you.

“Rap you could get in so much trouble.” You whispered and he smiled, cupping your face.

“Not if you were like me.” He pointed out. “If the Clave strip your marks I’ll look after you and protect you.”

“You think you can do that?” You asked nervously and he nodded.

“I don’t see why not.” He smiled and let you hug him, pressing a kiss to his lips as he lifted you into his arms and sank down on the sofa behind him.

“Ok.” You said quietly and he pulled away so he could look down at you.

“You’re sure, I don’t want to hear complaints about it in a hundred years.” He chuckled when you giggled and nodded.

 

After the first few days there was no change. But after a week Raphael had realized he’d made a grievous error. The black of your pupils slowly spread and engulfed your eyes and your marks began to burn.

“Hey sweetheart… I… called Isabelle.” Raphael mumbled and beckoned her over.

“But you’ll be in so much trouble, please Izzy don’t say anything to the Clave.” You croaked.

“None of us will, Clary’s working on developing your ruins, Alec’s carefully finding books and research to help you and Jace is chasing down someone Magnus thought could help us.” She said quickly with a smile.

“I’m so sorry sweetheart.” Raphael mumbled as he tangled his hand in yours and kisses it.

“You know if you wanted to get married we could have helped you.” Izzy giggled when she saw just how much Raphael doted on you.


	8. Chapter 8

The faint breeze that trailed over your room roused you from your light sleep and the presence of Raphael hung over you before he gently stroked your hair out of your face.

“Are you going to be rude and ignore me (Y/N)?” He chuckled.

“Sleepy.” You whimpered from under the mound of blankets.

“Well I do apologise for disturbing you Princess.” Raphael chuckled, gently tugging the blankets until he could see your face.

“I don’t mind.” You hummed letting Raphael worm his way under the duvet until he was curled up with you.

“You know it’s after Midnight now which means its technically your birthday.” Raphael hummed, rummaging through his jacket pocket. “Be careful it’s very old.”

He dropped a delicate chain into your hand, when you inspected it you found a small medallion with a woman in the centre and writing that you couldn’t read. Raphael watched you in silent awe as you fingered the intricate necklace, he revered how much you adored the simplest things, that no part of anything he gifted you was over looked or ignored.

“You didn’t have to give me anything.” You mumbled when you realized he had been staring at you the whole time.

 

“Nonsense.” His huffed tone made you smile and hide your head in his chest. “You know the boys now a days behave ridiculously.”

“And you don’t?” You teased with a sweet smile that lured him down to kiss you.

“I like to think there’s a little sophistication in my deviousness.” Raphael hummed, stroking his hands through your hair until you fell asleep in his arms.

*************************************************************************

You woke to find Raphael still next to you, panic rising when you realised the curtains were opened a crack and that the vampire had normally gone by now. You slowly slid out of his grip and headed over to your desk, grabbing some loose hair pins you rushed to pin the curtains closed before throwing a blanket over the window.

When you slid back into his arms he was still asleep. You couldn’t help but let your fingertips trail over his face, temporarily forgetting that Raphael could wake at any second, as you became hypnotized by the way he felt.

When your fingers trailed back over his cheekbones you almost jumped, his eyes and focused on you. They were no longer filled with the soft devoted regard that he normally watched you with, rather a predatory hunger, that had your heart beat racing.

“Hush little one, it’s alright… calm down.” Raphael whispered when he managed to pull his eyes away from you and gather himself.

“I’m sorry!” You squeaked and he chuckled.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Raphael assured you, leaning over and kissing you softly.

Admittedly the kiss wasn’t one of Raphael’s best ideas. He’d tried hard to avoid anything that could lead to his urge to turn you in a passionate blur of blood and sex. Raphael often found it impossible to refuse giving you what you wanted, finding himself in odd situations just to quell your curiosity, enjoying the happiness it brought you.

Your hands found the short hair at the back of his neck, no different from how you’d kiss in public, but the setting of your current make out session gave the small comfort a while different meaning.

Instinct took over and his fangs lengthened while his fingers left your hair and teased light trailed of Goosebumps down your side. His kisses trailed down your jaw and neck, your thin pyjama t-short seeming to infuriate the vampire until he returned to sucking a bruise into your collar bone.

“Raphael.” You whimpered and he pulled away, attempting to focus on whatever you were about to say. “Please.”

He kept perfectly still, hoping you meant what he thought, attempting to keep ever trace of his hope out of his face so you wouldn’t feel pressured. He was left utterly helpless when you pulled off your top, quickly moving your arms to cover yourself, when he did nothing but stare.

“Are you sure little one?” Raphael hummed as he kissed the backs of your hands.  
The morning was spent in Raphael’s slow embrace, teaching you every part of your body that you had yet to discover, his kisses and soft touches dedicated to you. The careful rhythm you found yourselves in had you whimpering and moaning, the measured passion Raphael was showing you was enough to have your body feeling like it was on fire.

“It’s aright little one just relax.” He groaned out feeling you clench around him.

He muttered something in Spanish and before he could stop himself he’d sank his teen into your neck as you came. You smiled shyly when he grabbed tissues form the box on your bedside table and held them to the neat little fang marks, fussing over you and stroking his fingers through your hair.

“I don’t think my legs work.” You whispered as he settled back down next to you, pulling you closer, without bothering to pass you your clothes.

“That’s a good thing I assure you.” Raphael hummed happily.


	9. Chapter 9

“We are in here again; do you know how many times I’ve been in trouble with Raphael because of you?” Simon sighed as he waved his arms and slapped them down at his side.

“It’s Raphael’s fault.” You hummed.

 

“Now (Y/N) that’s not very nice.” Raphael declared as he wondered into the room.

“It’s the truth though, you’re so boring and grumpy that you locked us in here.” You sighed.

“Would you rather the Clave punished you for mass feeding from humans?” Raphael asked you as you slumped against Simon and rolled your eyes.

“You’re the leader they’d punish you.” Your smirk vanished when he moved in a blur, gripping your throat.

“Let me be clear (Y/N), if I find out those cute little fangs have pierced one more human, my not so cute fangs will be finding their way through your neck.” He glowered as he set you down.

“Yes master.” You mumbled imitating Igor’s voice and grinning at Simon who snickered.

“Don’t encourage her!” Raphael complained as you hurried from the room. “(Y/N) you better behave!”

“Misbehave, got it.” You yelled back.

“You better stop laughing or I’ll lock you up with her when she does the next thing.” Raphael grumbled.

“How do you know she’ll do something else?” Simon asked quickly.

“Because since I turned her she’s been nothing but trouble.” He paused when a shattering noise followed by shouts bounced through the hotel. “Esta chica va a ser la muerte de mi.”


	10. Chapter 10

The continuous Shadowhunters traipsing in and out, on top of the problems the new girl and her Mundie brought. This added with the Lightwood family’s determination to for fill their promise to your parents and have you one of the most respected Shadowhunters of your generation made it nearly impossible to focus.

For a moment you wondered if it was worth spending the last few weeks of the school term at the Academy but you’d much rather stay in New York. When Jace and Alec began arguing you decided you’d had enough, standing up from your desk so hard that the chair bounced on the marble floor of your bedroom.

“Hey… where’re you going?” Alec asked quickly as you began shoving your books in a bag and headed to the door.

“Short stop, slow down.” Jace said as he grabbed at the strap of your bag with a cat like swipe of his hand, pulling you back to them.

“I’m going to see if I can study at Raphael’s at least he won’t yell outside my room.” You huffed.

“Naw she’s grumpy.” Jace said to Alec, making you roll your eyes when they continued to talk over your head.

“Fine, don’t be back late.” Alec said.

*******************************************************************************

You waited nervously outside the Hotel doors for someone to open them, they creaked open eerily and you could just make out Raphael at the end of the corridor. He smiled and jerked his head to indicate that you could come in, waiting patiently for you to hurry to him.

“You look annoyed.” He noted as you let him take your hand and followed him to the ‘living’ room.

“I have my final exams soon and I can’t focus.” You sigh.

“I’m sure you’ll do fine.” Raphael muttered.

He jerked back a little when his comment started you on a made twenty-minute rant, exposing the stress you’d been hiding under the Shadowhunters trade silence, when it became clear you would only work yourself up if he didn’t help you he put his hands on your shoulders.

“Ok Shadow Angel… tell you what, I’ll help you and you’ll pass or I’ll eat your tutors.” Raphael offered you a wide smile when you giggled.

“Thanks.” You whispered.

“It’s fine.” He said back as he coaxed you into his arms and let you settle against him as he emptied your bag on the glass coffee table in front of him.

He helped you study till you fell asleep, gently laying you onto the gold sofa as he packed up your bag. He smiled when he slung the bag over his shoulders and scooped you up, your instinct to burry your face into his shoulder had a happy hum flowing through the vampire.

He chuckled when not even the Institutes alarms woke you, the sound drawing Alec and Izzy to the gates.

“What happened to her?” Alec snapped accusingly when Izzy skipped forward to take you from the vampire, making Alec almost explode when she stopped letting Raphael place a passionate kiss to your forehead and hand.

“She’s so stressed that she passed out half way through studying… you should take more care of her.” His tone made it clear that Raphael was treating them.

“Thank you for helping her.” Izzy said quickly before anything to bad could happen.

“Tell her if she needs help again she can come to me.” Raphael muttered, staying until he lost sight of you before heading home.


	11. Chapter 11

“Are you coming with me to the party?” Izzy practically sang as she sat down next to you.

“Nope, Raphael said he was free to hang out tonight.” You said with a grin.

“Ditching your Parabati for a vampire.” Izzy scoffed playfully as she fended offence.

“He’s my best friend and he’s been avoiding me recently, I’ll hang with you tomorrow.” You promised. She hugged you and let you get ready to meet Raphael.

**************************************************************************************

“Hey (Y/N)!” Simon’s friendly voice had you smiling giddily as he hugged you tightly before holding you at arm’s length.

“Still working on the fang thing huh?” You chuckled as he nodded.

“Yeah, Raphael’s through there.” He jerked his thumb towards a side room and you thanked him as you hurried off.

Raphael smiled when you skipped up behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist, giggling when he grabbed your wrist and span you around to face him. For a while he sat and talked with you as if nothing was wrong until another vampire hurried up to him and muttered something in his ear.

Almost instantly Raphael began ignoring what you were say, his eyes trained on the door as he ran his bottom lip through his teeth.

“(Y/N) you should go home.” Raphael grunted when you gave up engaging him in conversation.

“But… I just got here!” you objected. He smiled apologetically and ran a hand through your hair as he frowned.

“And now I’m telling you to leave sweetheart.” His tine was soft but there was still a trace of warning in it.

“You know what fine, if you don’t want to hang around with me anymore just say so!” You huffed and stormed towards the door only to be grabbed around the waist and hurried through a side door.

Raphael’s hand slid over your mouth as the unmistakeable clip clop of high heels on marble floors sounded through the room. He lifted you off your feet and crept towards a secret door that led to some tunnels.

Once he decided it was far enough away he set you down, sighing when you began furiously pounding on his chest, still covering your mouth to stop the profanities you were no doubt spouting from being heard.

“If I let go will you shut up?” He hissed when a door somewhere near you clanked shut.

You glared and shook your head, making him roll his eyes at your objection, deciding to fix you with a pleading look in hopes that you’d change your mind. With a reluctant sigh you nodded and he let go of your mouth, a hand still resting on your waist just in case he needed to drag you out of the tunnel.

“What in the heavens are you doing Raphael!” You hissed at him.

“Keeping you safe.” He grunted back.

“I’m a highly trained Shadowhunter I can look after myself.” You grumbled back.

“No you can’t, not when it comes to Camille and I’m not about to let you get hurt.” He whispered despite sounding like he wanted to yell at you. You didn’t say anything as he led you towards a door at the end of the tunnel and waited for you to open the door.

 

“Camille can’t hurt me.” You said desperately. 

“She doesn’t follow the accords as it is!” Raphael hissed. “She’ll do anything to hurt the people I love.”

“You love me?” You asked quietly.  
“I… yes of course I do.” Raphael mumbled. He hugged into you tightly as if what he’d said lifted a burden.


	12. Chapter 12

Raphael wondered into the room, finding you sat on the gold sofas waiting for Simon, vampires lurking nearby due to the absence of your protective best friend.

“Why’re you all alone Pequeno?” The vampire hummed as you continued to doodle in the thick sketchbook on your lap.

“Clary phoned and needed his help so he ditched me but said he’d be back in a bit and that I should wait.” You said quietly, tossing the book to your side with frustration.

“Well perhaps you’d like a company to keep the animals away.” Raphael offered as he sat next to you, flipping through your art. The vampires that had been slowly moving closer and closer hurried away when it became clear their leader wasn’t moving.

“Thanks, I’m still not that good at dealing with vampires I don’t know.” You muttered.

“Anything to stop a delicious thing like you from being nibbled on.” Raphael said thoughtfully. “I like this.”

“It’s not as good as Clary’s stuff.” You mumbled as you blushed.

“Novio, They’re wonderful.” Raphael scoffed as if he couldn’t believe your own self-doubt.

You huffed and shook your head, tugging the book from his hands and attempted to hide it from him so that he couldn’t judge your work anymore. He was suddenly on his feet wondering out of the room, returning a few minutes later with a large box which he set at your feet.

 

“Paint me.” Raphael said with a smile as he poured himself a drink and lent against the wall.

 

“No… I can’t I’m not good enough.” You tried to insist but the vampire just shook his head.

“Please (Y/N)?” He asked. “How about if you don’t like it you can keep it all to yourself and start a new one, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.”  
You chuckled and opened the box to find a wide range of art supplies, some of which must have been many years old, opting for a simple pencil sketch you stared at Raphael for a while before putting the pencil to paper.


	13. Chapter 13

“Well if it isn’t my best friend and her Parabati.” Raphael hummed as he made his way through Pandemonium to find you and Izzy sat together.  
“You’re just the person (Y/N) was looking for.” Izzy sang as Raphael took a seat next to you. “She needs a date to my brother’s wedding.”

You glared at Izzy who smiled smugly when Raphael nodded early. By the time you got home Izzy had found you a date and a dress that she approved of, you both trudged home, Raphael in tow as he saw you off at the tube.

***********************************************************************

You were nervously smoothing your dress as you waited in the foyer of the Institute for Raphael. You swallowed and took a deep breath, You’d never had the courage to tell Raphael about your huge crush on him, which made the possibility of him not even turning up an even more nerve wracking thought.

The vampire swaggered up the front steps in the nick of time, politely bending down so he could link his arm with you and walk into the halls with you. He whispered sweet things in your ear, making you blush as the events of the wedding unfolded.

Both of you watched as Magnus hurried into the hall, Alec’s eyes found him and for a moment you thought he’d keep kidding himself, Izzy glanced at you with her breath caught in her throat. Both of you grinning when he hurried down the aisle.

“Finally.” Raphael muttered from your side making you chuckle as he turned his attention to you. Izzy gave you a ‘tell him’ look and you started to breathe a little faster, Raphael sat down with you and looked confused his attention now fully on you rather than the stunned on going across the room.  
“Um… I have something to tell you.” You mumbled to him. “I really like you.” You gasped hurriedly.

Raphael grinned and cupped your face, kissing you softly and pulling away from you as his thumbs rubbed your cheeks.

“I like you to.” He hummed happily as a hushed silence fell over the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Ducking you rolled and threw a blade into the side of the attacking demon. Before the other two could dive for you Raphael and a group of his vampires dived for them, making you roll your eyes as you stowed your weapons and stormed away.

“You’re welcome little angel.” Raphael declared loudly as you stormed away from him.

“I didn’t need your help.” You huffed becoming tired of him hurrying to rescue you at the last minute.

Your feelings for Raphael were complicated, when you’d first come to New York you had worked with Raphael and decided to keep your slowly developing feelings for him a secret in case they weren’t reciprocated.

“Well I didn’t have to help you but it was three to one I thought you might prefer breathing as opposed to a burial.” Raphael snapped.

“I don’t need to be rescued all the time, is that all any of you think about me.” You yelled. “Every time you rescue me it gets reported and now I have extra training because I might be good but it’s not good enough.”

“Hey (Y/N), I…” You cut him off and pushed the hands that were resting on your shoulders away from him.

“I get it you all think I can’t deal with being a Shadowhunter or being among Mundanes.” You didn’t give him a chance to object or defend himself as you hurried away.

************************************************************************

Blearing alarms jolted you awake as you looked around before realising you’d fallen asleep on your bed. You reached under your pillow as your bed dipped and pulled a small blade out, only stopping when Raphael gripped your hand.

“Woah little angel.” He muttered letting go once you’d relaxed.

“Raphael you’re setting off the alarms!” You squeaked as you propped yourself up and glanced towards your locked door.

“Mhm I sent some vampires to distract the others.” He rolled onto his side and smiled, gently brushing his hand through your hair. “Do you feel any better no you’ve rested?”

“I’m sorry I got so mad.” You muttered. “I just got so stressed out and it was the first solo mission I’d been on in a while.”

“It’s fine, you mortals have bad days.” Raphael hummed as you propped your head on his shoulder. He grinned when you giggled and looked up at him.

“You have bad days to you know.” You smiled when he rolled his eyes and for a moment you were both still until he slowly lent down and kissed you softly.  
He reluctantly pulled away when shouts could be heard from the corridor. Slowly picking you up and carrying you to the balcony without breaking the kiss, he set you down and caressed your face.

“Next time you have a bad day talk to me and I’ll try and help.” Raphael said softly. His lips ghosted yours before he vanished, leaving you to rest and question your rapidly changing feelings for him.


	15. Chapter 15

With a smile you picked up the intricate paper plan that only Raphael would have thrown into your window. When you opened it you found the usual invitation to sneak into Hotel Dumort later that evening.

Once you’d completed your mission you headed out to the Hotel, your heart beating hard in your chest as you thought about seeing Raphael again. You made your way through the hotel to the usual meeting place only to find it pitch black.

“You know I always wondered what Raphael saw in the little warriors he collected… but I suppose I can see your charm.” The cold icy voice of Camille.

Before you could do anything you were being gripped by the neck, the vampire laughing as you slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

************************************************************************

When You came to a weakened Raphael was on his knees by your side, Camille cackled as she touched something soaked in demon blood to your skin causing you to scream out.

“Stop it Camille please, just stop.” Raphael begged as he watched tears of pain slip down your cheeks.  
“Why should I Raphael?” Camille Huffed. “Because you love the little Shadowhunter, please you’ll find another one in a few hundred years.” 

Raphael’s chest heaved as Camille began pouring demon blood onto your bare arms, your screams becoming unbearable for the vampire to hear. There was a loud crashing and someone shoved Camille off you, giving Raphael enough time to pounce on her.

“Simon take (Y/N) and head towards the Institute, set of every alarm of you have to get them out to you!” Raphael bellowed as he began a ferocious assault on Camille.

*******************************************************************************************

Raphael’s gentle touch woke you up, despite the pounding pain that coursed through your body you sat up and let him engulf you in a tight hug.

“Maryse says I can visit once a night.” Raphael muttered.

Neither of you said anything else as he lay you down and kissed your forehead. He stayed until the sun threatened the night sky and reluctantly left you in the care of your people, promising he’d come back tomorrow evening as you fell back asleep.

“I love you little Shadow.” Raphael whispered as he gave you a final kiss and let Jace lead him out of the Institute.


	16. Chapter 16

Camille and Your family had a long standing rivalry so an agreement had been reached between Raphael and your father. You would be kept in New York under Raphael’s protection until you could return home or, until Camille had been found.

Raphael paused with a whisky tumbler of blood in his hand. He could hear something alluring in the air and decided to find out what it was. He stopped outside your room and carefully opened your bedroom door, leaning on the wall as he watched you hum to yourself and dance around the room, every now and then you’d stop to play another tune on your guitar and nod with satisfaction before continuing.

“Oh… Mister Santiago I apologise.” You gasped. He always chuckled when you addressed him in the manner of the period you were born in.  
“No please continue.” He said. “Go.” He added when you didn’t do anything.

You smiled and nodded, singing nervously as he pushed off the wall took your hands, placing one on his shoulder as he took the other and began to slowly dance on the spot with you.

“You should sing more often.” Raphael hummed when you finished singing for him.

“Oh no I couldn’t do that.” You squeaked. He smiled and used the hand that was resting on your back to pull you a little closer.

“Very well but could you sing again, just once more?” He smiled when you swallowed but nodded just the same.


	17. Chapter 17

Being a year younger than your sister, Izzy, was a lot of fun sure you were no longer the youngest child but you were the youngest girl. The one problem with being the second youngest was Alec. Sure it was nice to have a super protective and fussy big brother to step in because your parents were never home, only sometimes he took it to far.

“I am not letting you out of the building after dark to see a vampire.” Alec snapped as he stood between you and the door. “You’re fifteen dating a vampire … no.” He snapped again as you tried to push past him and decided that the only way to stop you would be to physical stop you.

“Alec put me down and so what he was sixteen when he was turned and It’s not just any vampire it’s Raphael.” You yelled as he threw you over his shoulder and headed back to the bedrooms.

“(Y/N) I’m not going to allow such a stupid decision so enough.” He set you down and pushed you into your room, shutting the door behind him.

**********************************************************************

You snuck out of your room, checking that Alec and Izzy were out on a mission before hurrying to the weapons room, grabbing a few blades, as you put your Stele in your boot and slide pass Hodge.

It didn’t take you long to find Raphael waiting for you in the graveyard that was half way between the hotel and the Institute. He smiled when you found him sat on a bench waiting for you, kissing you quickly before linking hands with you, walking quietly through the grave yard and to the park a few houses down.

“Alec was yelling at me again, I had to sneak out.” You mumble to Raphael who chuckled.

“I shouldn’t be encouraging you to behave badly little angel.” Raphael hummed with a smirk on his face.

*******************************************************************

“You really shouldn’t be so hard on (Y/N), she can’t help how she feels about Raphael.” Izzy muttered as the strode away from the police station.

“I know but what happens when she’s caught off guard and gets hurt, I’m not always there to keep her safe and she has two more years of training before she can go on missions.” Alec frowned as he thought over how ill prepared you would be in a Downworlder fight.

He sighed and glanced across the car park only to see you walking across the street with Raphael, despite your brother telling you to stay at home. Izzy had to jog to keep up with Alec as he furiously paced towards you, quietly encouraging him to stay quiet and keep calm.

“Alec!” You squeaked, dropping Raphael’s hand and waiting for your big brother to flip his lid.

“We’re going home; you don’t come near her.” Alec snapped at Raphael who sighed and rolled his head.

***********************************************************************

“Alec, you need to talk to (Y/N).” Izzy said firmly as she found him looking over mission requests. “You should know better than to call her stupid for feeling things you think she shouldn’t.”

“No I don’t, she needs to listen to me.” Alec said without looking at his sister.

“What you’re doing to her is cruel, instead of locking her in her room teach her to keep safe or she’ll be gone at the first chance she gets.” Izzy hissed at the stubborn Lightwood before stalking off to your room.

After an hour of avoiding going to see you Alec sighed and headed towards your room, finding Izzy falling asleep against your door, having clearly been thrown out. After half carrying Izzy to her own bed he headed into your room without knocking.

He carefully pulled back the cocoon of blankets that took up most of your bed and found your tear stained face snuffling against a teddy bear Alec had bought you years ago. He crossed his arms and lent his head on them as he knelt down and lent on your bed, pulling stupid faces like he used to when you were little.

“I hate you Alec.” You mumbled.  
“I love you to… I’m sorry I yelled at you.” He waited for you to say something but you just watched him with matching eyes.  
“I still hate you.” You pouted at him as he moved you over and lay on the bed next to you.  
“You said that when I made fun of you for crushing on Jace.” He mumbled making you punch his shoulder.

“I was four you didn’t have to be so mean.” You grumbled.

“I’m your big brother it’s my job to be mean to the boys you like.” Alec said gently as he felt you snuggle closer and closer to him. “If you keep seeing Raphael… will you please do extra training so that I won’t worry about you?”

You’d never heard your strong, leader of a brother sound so worried or insecure so you sat up and hugged him tightly hoping to stop the soft wavering in his voice.

“Yes… but can it be with you instead of Jace and Hodge?” You asked making him chuckle.

“On the weekends sure but during the week you’ll have to train with Izzy.” You both looked up as he finished talking to find a sleepy Izzy stumbling into your room and joining the Lightwood pile, not saying a word as she pushed her way onto the bed and fell back asleep.

 

“Night Alec.” You yawned, clasping your sister’s hand in yours while resting your head on your brother’s shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18

“Tell me again why the bloodsucker’s coming?” Jace grunted as he and Alec prepped their weapons and watched you carefully to make sure you were preparing yourself properly.

“Because he is.” You mumble without looking up from the set of blades in front of you.

“Actually she is secretly dating Raphael and tried to trick us into helping her do Raphael a favour.” Alec said with a smirk as he gave his arrows a final once over.

“You are aware that going to Pandemonium with a vampire, without Izzy, is a sure fire way to get our assess kicked right?” Jace sighed as the three of you headed towards the Downworlder club.

“Well like Alec said, I tried to trick you.” You said before poking your tongue out at the slightly older blond who shook his head and jogged after you.

*********************************************************************

Once you’d met Raphael you continued onto Pandemonium where Jace began muttering strategy plans to you. The three of you parted, the boys both secretly glad the vampire was following you with predatory accuracy, as you made your way to the back of the club.

A quickly glance round told you that Jace and Alec were still scanning their parts of the crowd, when you spotted the demon you were looking for heading out of the back door, taking Raphael’s hand you led him in the direction the demon was going.  
“He’s out back wait here.” You mumbled as you lent your head against Raphael’s shoulder in an attempt to hide what you were saying.

“I think you should wait for the others, well… I don’t give them much credit but it’s a big demon so three against one sounds safer.” Raphael murmured as you kissed his cheek and pulled a glowing blade from your pocket.  
You burst through the backdoor, hearing Raphael call out for Alec and Jace when the fight looked like it was getting nasty, only for all three boys to return to find you breathing heavily over the seemingly dead demon.

“Haha, second official mission, how’d I do?” You asked with a smug grin on your face.  
“Pretty good actually.” Jace sounded surprised but he smiled back just the same. Alec chuckled and nodded in agreement until you gasped and looked over your shoulder to see the stinger, of the demon you thought you’d killed, stabbing through your shoulder and narrowly missing your heart.

Alec had an arrow in it before it’s true face could form and Jace had you in his arms before you hit the ground.  
“We can’t get her back to the institute before it gets to her heart.” Jace hissed as black liquid that reminded him of treacle oozed from your mouth.

“Take her back to the hotel, the vampires like her so they’ll help us.” Raphael said as he hurried over to the pair of you. “Here let me I’m faster.” Raphael took you and vanished in a blur leaving your superiors to find a way to heal you before it was too late.

*****************************************************************

Raphael let out a sigh of relief when you opened your eyes and smiled weakly at him, the faded runes that scarred your skin were the only signs that you’d ever been attacked.

“Where’s Alec and Jace?” You asked assuming you’d been out for a few hours.

“Clave meeting, you’ve been out for three days.” Raphael’s hand gently traced the runes on your arm, humming something you couldn’t quite understand.

“They let me stay here?” You asked shocked that of all the Shadowhunters to let you stay alone with Raphael it had been Alec and Jace.

“Yup, Magnus patched you up and then when you were healed enough we moved you in here so you could sleep comfortably.” Raphael smiled when you sighed contently as his fingers moved to the power rune that was drawn just behind your ear.

“You let me stay here for three days?” said as if you couldn’t quiet believe you’d been out that long.

“Yes and I would look after you for many day, weeks, months or years, because I love you.” Raphael smiled and kissed you softly before telling you to get more sleep while he checked in with Alec and Jace who were waiting for an update on you.


	19. Chapter 19

Elijah sat at the opposite end of the table carefully assessing you as you waited for him to answer your proposal.

“Just so we’re clear, you want me to find you a place in New Orleans were Klaus won’t find you and your boyfriend?” Elijah sighed, he always had a soft spot for you, bit this may be far too much for him to manage.

“Yes, we need to get out of New York and I’m friends with a warlock who’s friends great, great something is a witch in the coven here.” You explained again.

“If Niklaus finds out you’re here… I will try my best to keep it from him but this is his city.” Elijah mumbled.

“Thank you Elijah, we’ll be in town by next week.” You smiled and stood, bowing your head politely at the Original before hurrying from the building.

*********************************************************************************

“So this vampire we’re looking out for… he is the same one that gave you the daylight ring?” Raphael asked as you pulled up to the large house and shut off the car engine.

“Yes and he is the same one that slaughtered thousands because he was in a bad mood.” You snapped becoming tired of discussing your Ex with Raphael who shrugged as if he was impressed.  
“So how exactly do we avoid him if he can walk around in the day and the night?” Raphael muttered as you unlocked the front doors and swung them open as you strolled into the large living room.

“I would suggest not moving here at all, well of course my lovely (Y/N) is always welcome anywhere I call home, you however well that is an entirely different subject.” You sighed and turned to see Klaus strolling across the living room.  
“Who told you I was here?” You snapped.

“I think the more appropriate question would be what can you do for me.” Klaus said cockily as he stopped in front of you. “After all you’ll need to stay on my good side lest my toxic teeth find their way into your new playthings neck.”

“How about you swallow those toxic teeth Niklaus.” You snapped, balling your fists defensively.

“Ohh buddy I would back off there, she doesn’t play nice when it comes to biting.” Raphael chuckled at Klaus who went to launch himself at Raphael.

“You have one-week love; else you’re going to be in this big house all alone.” Klaus vanished out the open front door leaving a slightly unnerved Raphael for you to deal with.

“One week for what?” He looked at you but you simply smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

*****************************************************************************

Raphael groaned as he glanced up at who ever had yanked him of the drunk he’d been draining and rolled his eyes at the Hybrid who was smirking at him.

 

“Ahh (Y/N)’s psychotic Ex-boyfriend right, the one who murders everyone for fun?” Raphael smiled when he saw his lack of fear was irritating the hybrid who rolled his shoulders.

“Do you really think now I’m within reach she’s going to stay with a little weak vampire like you?” Klaus goaded.

“Yes actually I do, in fact I know why she’s here and how long we’ll be here.” Raphael’s smugness continued to irritate Klaus as he took several steps forward. “Plus I know all the things you did in bed that she didn’t like.”

Before Klaus could react Raphael vanished, chuckling as he hurried back home, you knew what he’d been up to no good just by the look on his face.

“Will you stop winding up Klaus before he kills us both?” You huffed. “Plus it’s cruel.”

“Why he wants to threaten me. Maybe I want to have a bit of fun.” Raphael smiled and kissed your neck.

****************************************************************************************************

Klaus was waiting for you as you headed towards your car, he opened the door for you, waiting for you to get in before he offered to shut the door, a smug look on his face told you he was plotting something.

“What have you done Niklaus?” You asked firmly. He shrugged and lent his arms on the door as he looked over the car and towards your house where Raphael was trapped due to the sunlight.

“You need a sunlight ring for lover boy.” Klaus hummed as he pulled a sunlight ring from his pocket. “You can have it but we need to go on a date before I do.”

“Listen to me Mikaelson, I warned you when you staked Rebekah it was the last straw, that if you followed through with it I would leave and never forgive you and what did you do?” You hissed at Klaus, getting out of the car and jabbing a finger into his chest.

“I let her out of the box, she’s around right now, why don’t I take you home and you can see her.” Klaus chuckled only to see the firm look in your eyes.

“I am not going anywhere with you because I don’t love you anymore Klaus, and as for going home, my home is wherever Raphael and I are together.” You shoved him away from your car and climbed back in, this time slamming the door and revving the engine.


	20. Chapter 20

Raphael sighed nervously as he checked over the hotel yet again. He hadn’t seen you for nearly a hundred years and he was pretty nervous, he’d never tell anyone but he’d secretly been thinking about you for years, if he hadn’t been under the rule of Camilla he would have gone to find you.

 

Well that’s what he tells himself at least, he looked up when you walked in and instantly the nervous fledgling vampire surfaced, his cocky attitude became even more prominent and it was like the time he’d first met you.  
“Raphael, I see the hotel’s improved.” You chuckled when he grinned happily at you.

“Well it was about time we got rid of Camilla’s tacky old stuff.” Raphael hummed.  
“Where is my bestie?” You quizzed carefully, you’d only come back to New York to confirm the rumours that Camilla had indeed been shunned by the vampires she once ruled over.

“Gone, hopefully she won’t be back.” Raphael said quickly before pouring himself a drink from an ornate decanter of thick red liquid. “Would you like one?” He asked, holding out a glass for you.  
“Perhaps.” You said thoughtfully. He swirled the bottle and smiled at you, pouring a glass, knowing you wouldn’t be able to resist your favourite blood type.

“I got this in just for you, we heard that you might be stopping by.” He winked at you and poured you a glass, crossing the room in a second, smiling as you took a sip and hummed. “Ohh it’s good huh?”

You smiled shyly as he smiled at you before offering you a seat. You drank with him for a while until the sun began coming up and he led you to a lavish room, a huge queen bed with heavy curtains to block out the sun, matched the beautiful dresser, vanity mirror and wardrobe that lay heavily against the walls.

“This is lovely… who stays here?” You asked curiously.

Raphael froze. He’d had the room put together in hopes of impressing you and convincing you to stay, having no idea how you’d react to that fact, he simply shrugged and muttered that he’d fetch your things.


	21. Chapter 21

“Well if it isn’t my favourite Lightwood.” A voice said from behind you, you turned, squinting in the bright light and smiling when you saw the contented smirk of your best friend.

“Magnus, I thought you didn’t attend such ‘drab parties’.” You say with an amused smirk as you both move through the Downworlder crowd.

“What can I say, u just love a good party.” Magnus said with an eye roll. “So what has the merry band of Nephilim hanging out with us lot?” Magnus joked.

“Looking for some answers as usual, why’d you think I’m here in gear.” You sighed, waving your hands in front of you as if to emphasize your point.

“If it makes you feel better you have an admirer… and I have spotted something I would like to admire.” You followed Magnus’ gaze to see your younger brother talking to Raphael, the vampire’s eyes flitted to you every now and then.

“Tell me you’re admiring the vampire and not my brother… I love you both but, wait maybe you can help him be less ‘uptight’.” You said with a cheeky grin spreading across your face.

“I love it when you get that look.” Magnus hummed as you both approached your brother and the vampire.

Instantly Raphael’s body language changed to the fluid predatory animal that he was, his eyes assessing every move you made while his mouth quirked in a curious smile. You glanced at Magnus who knew that the vampire had been chasing after you for some time now, only to receive an encouraging expression, your brother however completely missed the exchange.

“How about, I tell you what I need to know but only if our lovely (Y/N) has a dance with me.” Raphael said over the thumping music.

You sighed but took his hand and led him to the centre of the dance floor, turning your back on him as you linked your arms around the vampire’s neck, swaying your body in time with music. Biting back a laugh you saw the contented hypnosis Raphael seemed to be under as his hands rested on your abdomen.

When his eyes met yours you realised that his fangs were protruded and that he was watching each part of you move under the florescent lights. After what felt like an hour of dancing you pushed away from Raphael, heading towards the exits.

“You can find me tomorrow evening near the Seelie lake, I’m on patrol.” You said coolly as you walked away, despite the odd hum that was running through your body.

***************************************************************************** 

Raphael hit his foot against the door, forcing it shut as he stormed through the building, he had enough of being toyed with. The back and forth needed to stop, he set his mind on what he would do, tomorrow evening you would be the night that he’d get you to admit that the game you were playing was simply a way to avoid how you felt about each other.

After all you’d both been dancing around the inevitable, and tomorrow night you’d finally be his, all he had to do was convince you that unlike your fellow Shadowhunters’ following your heart was in deed the right choice.


	22. Chapter 22

Raphael was furious, he stormed away from you, leaving you alone among the other vampires. Despite knowing, they wouldn’t dare touch you it was still alarming to be outnumbered by the Downworlders.

“You let her go.” Raphael spat at you as he stormed to the rooms at the top of the hotel that were normally kept for meetings.

“Not me, the Clave let her go.” You yelped when he appeared in front of you, his fangs bared with frustration as he backed you against the door frame you’d been stood next to.

“Oh don’t give me that crap (Y/N), you were there so you could have objected.” He hissed. Instinct kicked in and you shoved his chest causing him to hurtle backwards.

“No I couldn’t, we’re already in enough trouble with the Clave and I couldn’t add to that by admitting the Lightwoods most disappointing trainee has a thing for the leader of the New York vampires.” You snapped at him.

He swallowed and visibly relaxed when he saw the hurt in your eyes, his fags retracting as he stood up, attempting to pull you into his arms.

“You’re not disappointing (Y/N), if anything you’re full of surprises.” The vampire chuckled when you huffed and let him into your arms as he nuzzled your neck.

“Maybe not to you but to Maryse I am.” You sighed.

“Ahh she’s always been a bi…” You cut him off by slapping a hand over his mouth.

“You know we’re not allowed to keep you safe from Camille if she comes looking for you.” You said softly, regretting what you said when irritation flooded Raphael’s eyes.

“I still wish you would have objected.” He grumbled. “They would have to listen to you in an official meeting.”

“Well I’m so sorry that I’m shy and awkward, not as skinny as Isabel or arty as Clary and let’s not forget how fabulously awful I am at fighting.” You snapped and turned on your heels leaving Raphael in a daze.

******************************************************************

You stirred in your sleep, only waking when something round and hard landed on your bed, causing a momentary blind panic before you realised that someone had thrown a rock through your window. After you padded your way to the balcony your found several more rocks scattered about.

“Hey Angel… you still mad?” A voice called out to you, Raphael appeared from the shadows a good three feet away from the border that would set off the alarms.

“Are you?” You huffed. He sighed and looked down at his feet for a moment before looking back up at you, slightly captivated by the t-shirt of his that you’d no doubt stolen on one of your many ‘raids’ of his lair.

“Yes but I’ll live forever and you won’t, I don’t want to waste what little time I have with you by being too angry to enjoy your company.” He admitted.

You smiled to yourself, making your vampire chuckle when he saw the light blush kiss your cheekbones, and before you knew it he was nose to nose with you and the alarms were screeching around you.

“And just so you know, I don’t care if your skinny like Izzy or arty like Clary, a thousand years from now I’ll be heartbroken over loosing you.” He pressed a kiss to your lips and pulled away. “Don’t ever think I won’t love you, you’re perfect to me.”

He kissed you again but this time when you opened your eyes he was gone and a tiny witchlight angel was balanced on the balcony railings.


	23. Chapter 23

“Hi Alec I think there’s something going on with the vampires… I’m on patrol in Brooklyn.” You muttered into your phone.

“Well check it out but be careful try not to get to involved, we’ll portal to you as soon as we can.” Alec muttered before you hung up.

After careful inspection from afar you deduced that the vampires seemed to be having some inner war and that it would escalate unless someone stepped in.

“Stop, you’re going to get people killed.” You yelled, jumping in the middle of the fight, causing the vampires to scuttle away from you.

“This doesn’t concern the Clave, this is over land, now leave.” A vampire snapped at you.

“The Clave has given the New York Vampires to Raphael Santiago, you cannot take this land without the permission of the Clave.” You snapped.

The vampire dived for you and Raphael was suddenly in front of you gripping the other vampire by the neck. One went for Raphael and you were quick to send him flying backwards with a sharp kick to his chest.

You didn’t notice the vampire that had come from your side until you were launched across the alleyway and your head smacked against a wall with a sickening crack.

*****************************************************************************

Alec’s head shot up when all the alarms began blaring and suddenly Raphael burst through the doors with you held in his arms.

“She was defending me.” He grunted when Alec told the other Shadowhunters to lower their weapons.

“Follow me we’ll take her to the infirmary.” Alec said quickly jerking his head in the direction he was heading when Jace and Izzy hurried into the main room.

***************************************************************************

You sat up, a cold hand gently helping you when you started to feel dizzy. Raphael stopped when you jumped and looked up at him from your spot on the infirmary bed.

“How are you in here… the alarms aren’t going off?” You asked him.

“Alec and Maryse bent the rules so I could stay with you.” He smiled at you when you made a small noise of understanding. “I did have to threaten to go against the Clave.”

“Ahh, Maryse isn’t one to bend rules without a reason.” You say quietly.

“I’m glad you’re ok.” He murmured quietly. “And thank you for you know, saving my life.”  
“Just doing my job.” You say shyly.

“No your job was to yell at us not jump in the middle of a fight and almost get killed.” The vampire said sternly.

“Talking of which I think I might lie down again, my head hurts.” You grumble.

“Oh, here.” He helps you lay down and pulls your blankets over you before pressing a sweet kiss to your lips. “Sorry… felt like I should do that.” He muttered making you blush as he smiled slightly and sat back down in his seat.


	24. Chapter 24

As soon as the alarms sounded Jace knew it was you that was up to something. He span on his heels and stormed away from Alec who was barking orders and hurried to your adjacent rooms only to find the door locked, with a huff he stormed into his room and headed to your shared bathroom, all it took was a few wiggles of the lock and the door swung open.

For a second he was completely still watching Raphael kiss down your neck and slid his hands under your shirt. Before he could tug it off your head he gripped the vampire by the neck and tossed him across the room with surprising strength.

“Get the hell off my little sister.” He practically growled out at the vampire whose fangs were sliding past his bottom lip. “And you, what the hell are you thinking?” He turned on you as he waved a hand at you.

“Jace you can’t just…” You started to argue with him but he was having none of it.

“Get up.” He snapped at you and motioned for you to stand. “You need to leave before I get Alec in here.” Jace snapped at Raphael who rolled his eyes.

“I’ll see you later Wayland.” He winked at you despite the fact that your brother looked like he might explode and vanished through your open window.

You waited for Jace to do something other than run his hands through his hair and take deep breaths, which he let out in loud puffs of air, you flinched when he finally turned to face you and fixed you with a hard look.

“To be fair you’re only three minutes older than me and I had my Stele.” You said quickly before he could say anything.

“Oh so that makes it ok, not only did you bring a vampire into the institute but you were… doing that on your bed with a vampire but it’s all fine as long as you have a Stele.” Jace yelled.

You looked at your feet hoping he’d calm down but knowing him, he’d be ranting for hours and then impulsively make a bad decision.

“I... I like him.” You mumbled, jumping when he let out a sharp laugh. When it came to boys, or in your case vampire leaders, your brother was protective to the point that he was almost out of control.

“No you cannot like him he is a vampire… what happens when you don’t come home and them I have to find out that you’re in a ditch with puncture holes in your neck.” Jace croaked.

He sighed and pulled you into a hug as he tried to calm himself down. You wrapped your arms around your brother’s waist and patted his back until the bear hug he’d gotten you in got too tight.

“Jace, if I say I’m sorry will you let me breath?” you gasped. He chuckled and reluctantly let you go and put his hands on his shoulder.

“I’m taking you on all your dates with him, no alone time, and if I catch you with him in your bed again I will… marry you off.” He said decisively.

“You wouldn’t dare.” You gasped, eyes growing wide. “I’ll be good.”

“Just… next time will you tell me that you know… you’re planning to get it on with someone.” He grumbled. “Also your brother would prefer no vampire snookie.” He rolled his eyes at you when you giggled.

“Ok deal but um… you’re calling sex snookie, you’re spending way too much time with Hodge.” You smiled and followed him out of your room.


	25. Chapter 25

Living in Hotel Dumort was beginning to make you feel uncomfortable. Everyone here seemed so sophisticated and beautiful making you feel like a plump child, which was why you’d opted to hiding away somewhere out of sight.

“You look hungry.” A voice said from behind you. You jumped out of your day dreaming and turned to find Raphael leaning against the wall behind you.

“Not really.” You lied, hoping he hadn’t noticed your fangs. Unfortunately, he had, he’d also noticed your moping and it he had to admit he missed your curious eyes darting around as you wondered through the hotel, searching for secrets and hidden places.

“Oh (Y/N) you shouldn’t lie to me, I am, the boss after all.” He chuckled. “Why’re you hiding back here… there’s plenty to snack on downstairs.” Raphael rolled his eyes when you huffed and went back to staring out of the window.

You shrugged and ignored the vampire leader hoping he’d vanish and go back to doing whatever it was that he did. However, he simply moved to sit next to you, joining you in watching the stars, as he tried to figure out what had you down.

“Did you eat someone that tasted bad?” He muttered, smiling when you laughed. “No… perhaps someone bit you the wrong way.” He growled slightly and stood, moving across the room when a nervous vampire approached him.

******************************************************************************

“I still can’t figure out what’s bugging you.” Raphael muttered as he found you stalking through the shadows of New York. He vanished momentarily, returning with a brunette boy who tried to escape his grip, holding his neck so you could feed from the panicking human.

“Why does it matter to you?” You ask quickly, swallowing the burning hunger that had your fangs sliding across your bottom lip.

“Can the leader of the New York vampires not be worried about his most beautiful subjects wellbeing.” Raphael asked dramatically. You gawked at him for a moment before accepting the offer to drink from his captive, his fingers gently brushing the loose strands of your hair from your face.

“How can you think I’m beautiful… I’m look nothing like the others.” You mumbled once you’d had enough. Raphael fixed you with a distant stare before dropping the paling boy and stepping over him.

“The real question is how can I not.” He mumbled after a few minutes. He raised an eyebrow when you turned on him, letting the insecurities you’d been hiding bubble to the surface.

“I’m nothing like them I don’t look like everyone thinks vampires should.” You threw your hands in the air and huffing.

Raphael chuckled at your irritation, before moving abruptly and coming to a blurred stop in front of you, placing his hands on your waist so that he could look down on you.

“You are the most beautiful thing I’ve seen in the last ninety years.” He muttered softly. “I will destroy anything that makes you feel otherwise.” His lips met yours with a tenderness you’d thought the savage leader was incapable of.


	26. Chapter 26

“Enough.” Izzy said as she joined you in watching Alec and Magnus chat with each other. You rolled your eyes and glared at your childhood friend as she chuckled and linked arms with you, dragging you away to find Clary.

“I’m not doing anything.” You sighed. Again she giggled, glancing over her shoulder at her sibling and then back at you with a knowing look.

“Woah there, where do you think you’re going in such a hurry?” Izzy yelled as you both caught Clary and Jace running through the corridors.

“Simon phoned and Raphael’s doing something he shouldn’t be; he wasn’t to specific but apparently he needs help.” Clary gasped as she continued to run to the front doors, you exchanged a look with your parabati, her grin was all it took to spear you two on, chasing after her until Alec cleared his throat.

You turned, flushing slightly simply because Alec was present, Magnus smiled when he saw your reaction. Jace rolled his eyes and took the weapons Alec was holding out, hiding them to Clary, chucking you and Izzy the spare blades.

“Now were equipped we can go.” Alec commented. You all headed over to Hotel Dumort to see what the irritatingly cocky vampire was up to now.

**************************************************************************

“Well you took your time.” Raphael declared as he jumped from somewhere above you and stopped a few inches away from Clary. “I was beginning to worry.” He winked at you and raised an eyebrow as he waited for someone to speak.

“What do you want, we don’t have time to be messing around.” Alec snapped.

“What did you do to Simon?” Clary snapped at the vampire who grinned widely.

“Your friend is fine… a little blood deprived but now that you’re here I’ll let him out to play.” Raphael snapped his fingers and Simon was shoved into the street by two bigger vampires. “What I want… How about I show (Y/N) haven.” He wiggled his eyebrows in your direction causing you to storm forward with clenched fists,

Both Izzy and Jace jumped to stop you from hitting the Downworlder, who was openly chuckling at your reaction, once you regain your usual nonchalant façade you narrowed your eyes.

“How could you show me haven, you can’t even get into hell.” You attempted to hide your smug smile as Jace burst into laughter, Izzy ducked her head to hide her amusement and even Alec had to chough to stop himself from snickering.

“Touché little angel.” Raphael muttered. “A night with the spunky little Shadowhunter for free access to Simon.”

You glanced at Clary who was looking you over as she took Simon’s hand. Izzy was giving you a disapproving look, she’d known you all her life, she didn’t need to be your parabati to know what you were going to choose.

“Fine… but only for a few hours, not the whole night.” You said firmly.

“NO… you can’t do that (Y/N) I won’t allow it.” You hadn’t expected Alec to object, but he’d strode pass Jace to grip your arm and stop you from stepping towards the vampire lair.

“I’ll be fine plus… Simon’s all Clary has right now, we’re not exactly overly trusting of her.” You muttered to him. He sighed and nodded, letting you go. “Fine, but be on your guard, don’t drink anything… we’ll be outside.” He let go of you and watched as Raphael grinned, politely taking your arm in his as he led you inside.

************************************************************************

“Wine?” Raphael asked as he held out a glass. “Oh sorry I forgot, lover boy said no drinks.” He downed the drink that was quiet clearly anything but red wine.

“His name is Alec, he is not my lover boy... he has a boyfriend.” You snapped grumpily. He chuckled loudly and strolled across the room as you got up and inspected his display of odd items.

“Oh, you like him… it’s a shame though, about him not likeing you back, he’s missing out.” He lent against the wall with a smug look on his face, clearly pleased that he’d hit a nerve.

“I don’t he’s my parabati’s brother and he’s known me since I was little.” You snapped although the denial had a clear ring in your voice.

“No you like him, but he doesn’t like you… Magnus Bane, he’s been hanging around Alec for a while.” He watched your reaction and seemed disappointed when you didn’t respond. “You know Magnus has been known to share and I’m sure a cutie like you’d make for a fun night.” He chuckled when you flushed a deep red.

“Bite me.” You snapped, jumping when he was suddenly in front of you.

“Where and how hard?” He asked as he bared his fangs. “Relax little Shadowhunter, I like you I’m not going to eat you… unless you’d like me…”

“Shut up, can I go now I’ve been here for an hour?” You snapped abruptly cutting off the vampire’s lustful comments and began tapping your foot impatiently.

“If we talk about something other than Alec, will you stay.” You nodded and allowed him to take your hand and seat you on one of the golden couches. “Well then what do we talk about?”

“Why does everyone think I like him?” You asked quickly. Raphael rolled his eyes at you but decided to answer anyway.

“Because you blush in his presence, your blood races when he moves to protect you… but you needn’t worry, there are other men that like you (Y/N).” Raphael smiled when you looked at him with widened eyes before an amused smirk played across your lips.

“You’re not a man.” You muttered. Raphael gasped and held his hands over his unbeating heart with a laugh.

************************************************************************

Alec’s head snapped up as the front doors of the hotel slid open and you were led out, Izzy was quickly by your side, fussing over you. He nodded as you smiled at him, the three of you walked home, Clary and Jace had taken Simon somewhere and left the Lightwood’s to keep watch over the building.

“Izzy… I need to…Never mind” You muttered. She glanced at Alec but smiled knowing what you wanted to talk about and slipped away, up the stairs that led to the huge double doors of the institute, Alec frowned when you stopped and tugged on his jacket sleeve.

“I know.” Alec muttered, you swallowed nervously but he held up a hand before you could speak. “When I was ten I had a huge crush on you to but…” He rubbed the back of his head unsure how to finish the sentence.

“You like Magnus now.” You said with a smile. He nodded and you both continued walking to the doors. “Magnus is pretty cool you know.” You grinned at him when he laughed and ducked under his arm that was holding the doors open for you.

“Should I feel awkward now we’ve talked?” Alec asked before you could vanish into the maze of corridors.

 

“Um… ask me tomorrow, or don’t… yes a little.” You blushed a deep red and Alec nodded.

“I’ll avoid you until tomorrows mission… hopefully you won’t still be red.” He chuckled when you punched his shoulder and decided to let you walk away before he made you feel even more uncomfortable.


	27. Chapter 27

“Boo.” Raphael chuckled when he failed to make you jump. When you smiled and turned to face him, he gripped your chin and kissed you softly, vanishing as your siblings rounded the corner and caught up with you.

“You look flushed… are you ok?” Alec pressed a hand to your forehead which you batted away, turning towards the building you’d hurried to in an attempt to beat your siblings so you could have even a second alone with Raphael.

“She’s fine Alec she ran the whole way here.” Izzy muttered.

With a glance over your shoulder, at the shadows your vampire had retreated into, you lead the way into the run down building. The white light of your witchlight had you flinching as you tried to adjust your eyes to the light and raised your blade in your free hand.

“Go left.” Alec whispered to you, with a nod you followed his orders, carefully creeping your way through the derelict building. You froze when a smaller demon streaked pass you only for something bigger to attack it.

“Woah (Y/N) it’s me.” Raphael muttered. “I know I’m a distraction but I can’t have you getting hurt.” He winked and vanished again, this time for good, and you returned your attention to the task at hand.

*****************************************************************************

Sneaking out to see a vampire was a difficult task, your nights were occupied by missions all be it interrupted missions but missions non the less, your days with training and other Shadowhunter duties.

“Where do you think you’re going?” of all the people to catch you it had to be Alec, your older brother was harder to fool, Izzy on the other hand didn’t really care what you did as long she got to hear about her ‘big sister escapades’.

“For a run.” You said quickly. He nodded suspiciously but didn’t press the issue, letting you walk out of the institute as if you’d never spoken.

It didn’t take long to reach the station, choosing to use Mundane transport over the traceable portals, and soon you were stood in front of the hotel, knowing that Raphael’s minions we’re told not to touch you if you ever ‘invaded their space’.

Raphael’s lips were on your neck before you even saw him, tugging of your leather jacket and tossing it to the side, he gently traced his fingers over the bare skin your crop top had left exposed. With a sudden movement he span you round and smiled as you slid your arms around his neck.

“It’s funny, a few months ago you we’re pretending to hate me and now you happily skip along into my lair, I do have to ask how do you think your brother would react if he found out…” Raphael smiled when you rolled your eyes.

“He will literally explode… well no he’d do this silent brooding and the Jace would lose it for him.” You mumbled after some thought. He chuckled at the thought and kissed you again, this time his lips met your softly, his hands running over your neck.

“(Y/N) what do you think you are doing!” You pulled away and looked over to the doorway where a furious Alec stood in front of a very amused Jace and Izzy.

“Oh little Lightwood this is a plot twist.” Raphael muttered.

“I think it’s cute, I mean she finally found a man who can match her in a fight.” Izzy grinned despite Alec glaring at her.

“It is not appropriate to be… with a Downworlder.” Alec gasped franticly.

“Magnus.” You and Jace said at the same time.

“OH Lightwood she’s got you there.” Raphael muttered with a shake of his head. 

Your brother flushed as he gave you a look of frustration but found he had no response. You jumped when Raphael moved, kissing you so passionately that for a moment you’d forgotten the compromising situation you were in, he nipped his blunted fangs against you neck and turned you to face your brother and picked you up by the waist.

“No need to look so irritated big brother, no fang holes I promise.” He winked at Izzy which only heightened your brother’s silent fuming.

“You are not going out without me ever again.” Alec snapped as he dragged you away from the building.

“Alec her boyfriend is going to live forever… I’m not sure waiting out the relationship will…. Yeah (Y/N) never again say good bye to the outside world.” Jace quickly changed his tune when Alec fixed him with a deathly look.


	28. Chapter 28

“Simon!” you giggled as he muttered something to you, catching Raphael’s attention from across the room as he inspected the situation.

 

You didn’t notice him stood next to you as you chatted with the newest vampire, you didn’t seem to be aware that he was even stood beside you.

 

“Honestly, I never thought it would work.” Simon chuckled, his hand brushing your waist which didn’t seem to affect you in the slightest.

 

“A good job it did, would have been awkward to explain.” You laughed back as Simon shook his head, grinning at you while Raphael let a faux smile spread across his face as he met your gaze, eyes not matching the smile at all.

“Well hello Carino, I was wondering what was keeping you away.” He muttered slowly, watching you smile at Simon who muttered something that didn’t make sense to Raphael but seemed to have you laughing all the same.

 

“I’m sorry Raph’, I did tell someone to say I’d be with Simon.” You sighed quickly, following Simon over to the glasses of blood that had been set out.

 

Raphael decided to simply watch your interaction with Simon. It was well known that you were his favourite, he shared his food and his bed with you, meaning the other vampires kept a respectful distance from you. But now he was being upstaged by a twenty first century nerd and he was honestly puzzled by what you saw in Simon.

 

“You could come with me.” Simon offered, snapping Raphael out of his thoughts.

 

“Maybe.” You mumbled, submissively locking eyes with Raphael who raised an eyebrow and cocked his head as if to dare you to go with Simon.

*********************************************************************************

“You requested by presence, oh old one.” You hummed sarcastically as you pushed into Raphael’s room and found him laying in his huge bed reading, utterly nude, with a silky blanket lazily tossed over his lap.

 

“Here I was thinking you’d rather be with Simon.” Raphael almost pouted as you climbed onto the bed and straddled his waist.

 

“Why would I want to be with him Mi Amor?” You asked, feeling him smile against your skin as he pressed soft kisses into your neck.

 

“You do not want him, younger, newer, faster?” Raphael asked curiously.

 

“And surrender my spot in the boss’s lap!” you gasped and flopped back against his legs, looking down your body at him as his fingertips brushed your stomach.

 

“Is that all I am to you, a safety net and leverage?” He huffed.

 

“Like how I’m just a bedtime toy?” You countered which had him chuckling as he loomed over you, pinning your hinds either side of your head as your fingers tangled together and he felt the silky fabric of his favourite of your night gown ride up as he pressed his thigh against your bare core.

 

“Mi amore res el unico que recives todos mis deseos.” He whispered while he pressed kisses to your neck.

 

Raphael smiled when you giggled, he knew you didn’t understand him, but you trusted the soft lusted lull in his voice that it was something sweet. His hands pushed the dress off, hushed whispers of wonder flowing off his tongue as he carefully caressed every inch of you.

 

“Tell me what I want to here.” He whispered as he wrapped your legs around his waist, his tip teasing at your core as he waited for you to repeat the words he insisted you say every time.

 

“Raphael me adora porque soy Hermosa.” You sighed as his teeth teased at the sweet spot on your neck as he sank into you with a deep groan that vibrated through his chest.

 

His head fell into the nape of your neck as he let out short puffs of breath as he thrusted into you, completely consumed by the feel of you. He breathlessly whispered to you, fluidly moving from Spanish to English as if he had no idea it was even happening.

 

Your back arched off the bed the silky sheets gathering as your fingers twisted into them, kisses being pressed to the now exposed part of your next as Raphael slowed his pace, slowly leaning down into you so he could kiss you.

 

“Such beauty.” He whispered against your lips, your arms wrapping around his neck as you felt your high build and unfurl in your abdomen. “Say it for me again.”

 

A sharp high pitch gasp escaped your lips and he pulled away, his eyes scanning over every part of you as you came, the sight bringing him to his on release.

 

“Raphael me adora porque soy Hermosa.” You gasped as he pulled you up the bed to rest against the pillows and threw the crumple sheets over the two of you. “Will you tell me what it means this time?”

 

“You’ll have to learn Mi Amor.” He chuckled as you slowly fell asleep against his chest.

 

“Goodnight Raphael.” You yawned as his arms pulled you tightly into his side.

 

“Goodnight (Y/N).” He whispered back, stroking your hair until he fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

The delicious smells filled your house and alerted you to someone being in your house before Raphael had made his way to the door. He smiled as soon as he saw you and wrapped you into a tight hug.

 

“You’re cooking, I didn’t know you could cook.” You mumbled and he scoffed at you while walking away with a wink.

 

“Of course, I can, my mother taught me.” He smiled and watched you peek curiously at the food. “Ah, no. you can see once I serve it.”

 

“Well I’ll go get changed then.” You mumbled and he chuckled.

 

“I got you something, it’s in your bedroom.” He called after you and you hurried to see what it was.

 

Your eyes widened as you took in the almost none existent dress Raphael had picked out for you but your reluctantly put it on anyway, wondering what he was plotting. By the time, you headed back to the kitchen Raphael had plated up and he hurried to sit you at the table.

Once the meal was finished Raphael insisted on cleaning up, coming back with a bottle which he flipped into the air, catching it as he smirked at you.

 

“I had this idea for desert.” He muttered and flipped open the bottle and dribbling something onto your neck and promptly licked it off.

 

“Raphael!” You squeaked and he smirked at you.

 

He shrugged and did it again, letting it trail gently before sucking it off with a hard kiss. You maned slowly as his hands pushed the straps of your dress down and his plans for the dress became clear.

 

“Come on, I’ll show you what I was thinking about eating for desert.” He beckoned for you to follow him and you went happily.


	30. Chapter 30

After Raphael had taken you out to your birthday meal you found yourself at the Hotel, effectively empty for the night, seeing as Raphael had chased the other vampires off for a while. Which was why you’d found yourself slowly scooting closer to Raphael as he poured you wine like you were parched and needed water.

 

Eventually he’d pulled you onto his lap, letting you straddle him, the two of you kissing franticly, hands caressing and tugging at each other. His fangs ran light marks across your neck and you let out a moan, causing him to grip onto you, groaning at the sound.

 

“You are the most tempting thing I’ve had on my lap for a very long time.” Raphael joked against your neck.

“You know Izzy says it’s safe for vampires to drink Shadowhunter blood.” You muttered and he pulled away.

“Carino I can’t drink from you.” He mumbled and continued to kiss your neck.

 

“But Raph, it’s ok and think of all the advantages…” You mumbled, breath light and his hands squeezing the round of your hips.

 

You gasped as he growled and bit into your neck, his hands running over your sides as he drank, humming happily as he moved you closer against him.


	31. Chapter 31

You jumped when you spotted Raphael leaning against your balcony window, he’d vowed to never be a stereotypical vampire and show up at your window in the middle of the night. You’d been avoiding him which, you assumed, was why he’d resorted to glaring at you through the doors.

 

“Go away Raph’ I don’t feel well.” You muttered and hopped he’d leave.

 

“You understand my highly tuned vampire ears are designed to pick up on your heart beat, I know you’re not sick.” Raphael sighed and crossed his arms.

“Well even if I wasn’t sick you can’t come in.” You said decisively. “But if I did let you in... it’d have too be for cuddles.” 

“Very well.” He didn’t move and after several minutes you hurried to let him inside.

Once he got inside he scooped you up and clambered into your bed, laying down with you and humming a tune you didn’t recognise, his fingers stroking through your hair. He kissed your forehead and inhaled against your hair, freezing and pulling away when his fangs extended.

 

“When you said you felt sick…” He chuckled and you were suddenly pinned underneath him, kisses coating the skin he could reach, each punctuated with a small sting of fangs.

You let out a small moan which only encouraged him to tease and nip more. His hands smoothed under your clothes as he began to lose himself, humming as you let him undress you and made quick work of his own clothes.

 

“I told you not to come in.” you whimpered.

 

“And miss this?” Raphael chuckled.

“I admit, its rather… fun.” You blushed when he chuckled and lined himself with your entrance.

The rest of your night was spent in a blurred lust, every now and then Raphael would slow, soothing any discomfort before continuing. At one point you were on top of him, soft slurs of Spanish encouraging you, his hands remaining somewhere that would support you until you flopped down and he took over again.


	32. Chapter 32

The head splitting hunger had its clutches on your but you tried your best to resist. Your fangs blunted against your bottom lip and you had to brace yourself on the nearest wall just to keep control.

“(Y/N)?” A familiar voice hummed.

 

“Simon!” You gasped happily.

When you pulled out of his hug you spotted a boy behind him, watching you curiously, biting into the pad of his hand and held it out to you.

“She’s new.” He muttered when he saw how little coaxing it took to encourage you to drink the small amount he was offering.

 

“We’ve been working on it, the one who turned her chucked them all out of their home.” Simon explained. “(Y/N) this is Raphael.”

“There’s more of you?” Raphael asked as you pulled away from his hand.

“Not anymore.” You sighed.

“They went a bit wild before she got here and she only managed to escape her local Shadowhunters by running.” Simon explained and Raphael nodded.

“Well come on then, I suppose we have room for you.” Raphael muttered.

****************************************************************

“Are you going to sit there while I have to deal with the Shadowhunters?” Raphael sighed when he found you lounging around.

 

“Yes, Simon does such a good job at being friendly.” You hummed and rubbed up Raphael like a cat as you passed him.

 

“I thought I asked you to make friends with them to.” Raphael huffed as he watched you slink out of the room, the expensive clothes he adorned you with distracting him for a moment.

“Yes but I don’t like listening to you.” You sighed and smiled when he span you round.

“I’m the boss (Y/N).” He reminded you, his voice cracked with lust as he pinned you against the wall between his hands and ran his nose up your ear.

 

“Yes boss.” You snarked and trailed your fingers down Raphael’s jacket and rubbed your leg against his crotch.

 

A growl left Raphael as he grabbed you and lifted you up so he could wrap your legs around his waist. Your groaned when he mouthed rough kisses into your neck, his fangs leaving little marks.

 

“Raphael there are Shadowhunters downstairs.” One of the vampires said as he stood awkwardly at the end of the corridor.

 

“I could kill them sometimes.” Raphael grumbled as he set you down and the two of you wondered through the hotel and out to the front where Simon as waiting with the Shadowhunters.

 

Raphael watched in awe as you pushed Alec and Jace out of the way, making quick work of the few attacking demons that they’d been struggling with and pinned the rouge Shadowhunter to the floor.

*******************************************************************

“Honestly tall, dark and nothing, must I do everything for you?” You sighed at Alec who rolled his eyes.

“Some of us aren’t savages.” Alec huffed back with a smile.

“If I had a soul I’d be offended.” You said in mock offence and he chuckled, shaking his head as you followed Simon over to Raphael.

“Very impressive.” Raphael mumbled as he pulled you into him and you both skulked off into the shadows. “Maybe I’ll finish what we started earlier.”


	33. Chapter 33

“I didn’t expect to see you here alone. Most Mundanes are sensibly afraid of vampires.” Raphael said with a smile as you arrived back at his hotel.  
“Simon said you’d allowed me to visit when I liked because one of your vampires if my missing and dead friend.” You pointed out and Raphael winced as he guided you to the rooms where your friend liked to hide away.  
“Yes. But I had intended for him to escort you. As in, come and go as you like as long as you have a vampire friend with you.” He answered smugly.  
“I’ll try to remember that. Next time.” You said in a tone that told Raphael that you probably wouldn’t.

Once he reached the room you pushed your way in. Ignoring the vampires that were lurking after you. How you felt so confident locked in a dimly lit hotel full of hundreds of predators that could and would turn on you at any second he didn’t know.  
“There’s some people that want to talk with you.” A vampire muttered carelessly. When Raphael turned to look at them he realised they were licking their lips, fangs extended as he stared at the door you'd just gone through.  
“Fine. If you attack her I’ll kill you or hand you over to the clave.” Raphael snapped as he stomped back to where he usually greeted guests to see Alec looking awkward.

“What do you want?” He asked and crossed his arms.  
“I got a report that you’ve allowed a human to visit regularly. It’s during the day which is dangerous for them to be here. I just have to follow up on the report.” Alec said. It was clear he trusted Raphael enough to be honest so he nodded.  
“I gave (Y/N) permission to visit Simon. She’s taken that as permission to visit her friend that was turned a while ago. It was an accident but I wasn’t to sure how I should handle it. She’s here now.” Raphael said quickly.  
“That’s fine. The Clave won't interfere as long as you report as soon as she if fed from. If she is fed from.” Alec stuck his hand out for the vampire to shake. After a curt agreement they parted ways.

*******************************************************

“(Y/N), I would advise that you leave soon. My vampires look read to string you up and draining you.” Raphael said as he knocked on the door. He frowned when you didn’t answer and stepped into the room.  
You froze when he realised your friend was feeding from you and had been for quite a while because you seemed to be so aesthetically pleased that you weren’t aware of him when he touched your shoulder and tried to pry the vampire off you.

“Get off.” The vampire snapped and growled. Raphael shrugged and growled back, causing the weaker one to let go.  
“Careful (Y/N).” He said and hissed when you started to whimper at the excruciating pain that would follow being bitten. When he realised you were bleeding more than you should have he swore, followed by what amount of prayer his curse form out force out.   
“What’s going on. Everyone outside is prcticly gagging to feed.” Simon said as he rushed into the room and paused, seeing the cowering vampire he vaguely remembered you used to hang out with.

“Get her to the institute… better yet Magnus and get Clary in here.” Raphael ordered.  
“You can’t take her she’s mine. I caught her!” The vampire spat out, drool and blood melding together as she hissed out, unable to retract her fangs.  
“Firstly she does not belong to any of us. The fact that you think you can do something so intimate as drinking from (Y/N). Angers me beyond words. For some reason I find the fact that you’ve claimed one of the few humans I can stand that I have no familial ties to offencive. As I promised Alec this morning I’m handing you over to the Clave.” He glanced at Clary who pulled a weapon out and pointed at the vampire who started to growl and hiss again. “I don’t care what you do with it. If I’m needed I’ll be with Magnus, assuring I mend the bond with my Mundane ally.” Raphael glared down at the vampire and shook his head. He was to trusting. At least Simon was reliable.


End file.
